Battle City the 2nd
by Gogandantes
Summary: Kaiba holds another Battle City tournament and Yugi and his friends join in, along with judai and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Battle City: A Duelist War

The original names are as follows:

Ryou Bakura - Bakura

Katsuya Jounouchi - Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardner

Dinosaur Ryuzaki - Rex Raptor

Insector Haga - Weevil Underwood

Kajiki Ryouta - Mako Tsunami

Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar

Isis Ishtar - Ishizu Ishtar

Rishid - Odion

Ryuji Otogi - Duke Devlin

Sogoroku Mutou - Solomon Muto

Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor

Pegasus J. Crawford - Maximillion Pegasus

Judai Yuki - Jaden Yuki

Jun Manjyome - Chazz Princeton

Sho Marufuji - Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji - Zane Truesdale

Asuka Tenjoin - Alexis Rhodes

Daichi Misawa - Bastion Misawa

Kagurazaka - Demitri

Chronos De Medici - Dr. Vellian Crowler

Fubuki Tenjoin - Atticus Rhodes

Daitokuji - Lyman Banner

Disclaimer: i don't own YGO and if I did, it would stick to the unedited and manga versions. I don't own 4Kids couse if I did, they'd be dead

CHAPTER 1: The second Battle City

»Hmph! I can't believe that I haven't dueled Yugi since Battle City all those years ago!« complained Seto Kaiba who was 26 years old now. He was filled with paper work at Kaiba Corp. and hadn't had a good duel for nine to ten years. Mokuba, who was about 22 years old, was helping him, but spent more time with his girlfriend (of wich Kaiba greatly disapproved). He knew that Yugi still participated in every tournament that was annouced along with that bonkutsu Jounouchi and that freak Bakura, but Kaiba could never find the time to register. He sighed.

»If only Battle City reappeared then I would...« it hit him. »Of course! I'll revive Battle City to lure Yugi out. I'll have enough time if I finish my work today.« he said to himself and smirked his usual victory smirk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIVE DAYS LATER

**At Duel Academy**

»Hey Sho!« Yelled Judai to Sho Marufuji even though he was ten feet away.

»What is it, Big Brother?« asked the 2nd best Dino duelist, Tyranno Kenzan (note: Kenzan and Sho call Judai Aniki, meaning big brother)

»I've been surfing around the internet and found out that the legend Seto Kaiba, is holding another Battle City tournament in Domino!« explained the excited Judai. Sho was doubtful

»You're not planning to enter, are you Big Brother?« he asked »I mean, there's no way that Chronos would let us enter.«

»Ah, chin up Sho!« laughed Judai »I'm sure he'll let us! All we have to do is to get the other students to agree and Chronos will have to let us!« Judai explained the simple plan. Kenzan looked thoughtful

»But who will join us?« he asked

»Well, I'm in, guys.« said Misawa who heard all of this and stepped in the Osiris red Dorm very dramaticly

»Well,« said judai, not noticing Misawa »Manjyome will join in for sure, then we have Asuka and her brother. Asuka and Fubuki will probably convince some of Asuka's friends and Fubuki's fellow Obelisks. Taizan Taira will also join in. Motegi probably to. Kagurazaka will definetly join in. I think that's it.«

»WHAT ABOUT ME!« belowed Misawa who was ignored. It was now that the guys noticed him »Oh, hey Misawa« the three of them said all at once

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Domino**

»I can't believe I let you drag me into this...« moaned the Egyptian, Malik Ishtar

»Malik, we didn't see Yugi and his friends for 10 years.« said Isis

»Besides, master Malik, it would be fine if you travalled around the world more.« added Rishid, Malik's step brother. Malik was still displeased until he saw a comercial for Battle City on TV at a shop.

»Finally! Something to cure my boredom! I'm in!« he exclaimed while Isis and Rishid just smiled. Malik was 26 years old but was still a kid in a nice way.

**At Yugi's shop**

»Hey, Yugi! Did you hear? Kaiba is holding another Battle City tournament!« said Jounouchi while entering the shop with Bakura, Honda and Anzu. Yugi greeted the gang but was suprised by what Jounouchi said

»Don't you ever knock?« asked Sogoroku who was putting up prices on some new cards. Jounouchi scratched his head

»Sorry about that.« he turned to Yugi »So, are you going to enter?« he asked. Yugi looked thoughtful. It's been ten years since the first Battle City and he needed something to get the blood pumping.

»Are any of you guys entering?« he asked suddenly. Jounouchi just grinned

»I'm entering, of course!« he said cockily. Bakura smiled

»Well, I finished writing my T.R.P.G script, so I guess I'm in.« said the white haired boy. Yugi was glad to see Bakura having fun with Duel Monster and his T.R.P.G. Since Zork has been destroyed, there are no worries for Bakura's safety.

»Well, I guess I'm in too.« said Yugi cheerfuly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Duel Academy, Temporary Principal Chronos heard about the Battle City tournament and when the teachers and students arrived in Domino several hours later, He allowed the students to participate, thinking this was good expirience for the students.

»So, when does it start?« asked Fubuki

»First we need to get to the Clock Tower Square where Kaiba will annouce the start.« said Misawa. The students made their way to the Clock Tower. When they arrived, they were very suprised.

»Big Brother, do you see what I see?« asked Kenzan. Judai looked at him, apparently not understanding. Manjyome also noticed

»There's Dinosaur Ryuzaki!« exclaimed Kenzan. ryuzaki was probably the only other duelist who played a dinosaur deck. The other student also noticed ryuzaki along with Insector Haga, Kajiki Ryouta and even Mai Kujaku. but the biggest shock was when they saw Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi and Malik Ishtar there as well. Sho was getting excited seeing some of the greatest duelists of the century. Judai started running towards Yugi and his group (much to everyone's suprise.

»Hey, Yugi!« he yelled towards them. Yugi turned and saw Judai running towards him. When Judai finnaly made it, he greeted Yugi and his friends. Yugi smiled

»You're the kid whom I gave my Winged Kuriboh card.« he said. bakura looked suprised

»You know this kid?« he asked. Yugi noded

»So, how's Winged Kuriboh doing?« he asked Judai

»Fine! It helped me in many of my duels! Its the best partner one could wish for!« said Judai cheerfuly and Yugi smiled again

»Good, good.« he said. Just then, the monitors on the buildings turned on and an image of Kaiba appeared. »Kaiba...« whispered Yugi grinning, remembering the old days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gogandantes: Well, starting a story isn't my strong point and this is my first YGO fic. Anyway read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

Battle City: A Duelist War

The original names are as follows:

Ryou Bakura - Bakura

Katsuya Jounouchi - Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardner

Dinosaur Ryuzaki - Rex Raptor

Insector Haga - Weevil Underwood

Kajiki Ryouta - Mako Tsunami

Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar

Isis Ishtar - Ishizu Ishtar

Rishid - Odion

Ryuji Otogi - Duke Devlin

Sogoroku Mutou - Solomon Muto

Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor

Pegasus J. Crawford - Maximillion Pegasus

Judai Yuki - Jaden Yuki

Jun Manjyome - Chazz Princeton

Sho Marufuji - Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji - Zane Truesdale

Asuka Tenjoin - Alexis Rhodes

Daichi Misawa - Bastion Misawa

Kagurazaka - Demitri

Chronos De Medici - Dr. Vellian Crowler

Fubuki Tenjoin - Atticus Rhodes

Daitokuji - Lyman Banner

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and if I did, it would stick to the unedited and manga versions. I don't own 4Kids couse if I did, they'd be dead. Also, I have noticed that there is another Battle City fic that came before mine and I would like to say that this fic is completely my idea, while the other one is the authors idea.

I also thank Red Fire Pheonix, Meredin and Star Holder Commander for the reviews

CHAPTER 2: Battle City Start

Kaiba appeared on the monitors and people heard a helicopter flying nearby. Yugi knew that the helicopter belonged to Kaiba. Kaiba was standing on the landing strut

»Greetings duelists!« said Kaiba. Yugi couldn't help but grin. Kaiba was repeating the same scene from ten years ago.

»Some of you are veterans, having entered the first Battle City tournament. Of course there are also newbies, so here are the rules.« Kaiba continued »The Whole city is the stage of the tournament. You may duel where ever you like, be it in the middle of the sea by boat, on the rooftops, the sewers, cemeteries and the skies if you have the any equipment to manage that. I will be keeping track of the duels. Anyone foolish enough to cheat will answer to me. Of Course, I'm competing as well. And, like the last Battle City tournament, the loser must relinquish their rarest card to to victor of the duel. In order to get to the finals you must obtain six locator cards to find the area where the finals are being held. And just so the veterans won't have it easy, the finals will be held at a diffrent location. You each have one clear card. They are one of the six locator cards that you must get. As the loser of the duel relinquishes his rarest card, he also loses the locator card. Also, we will be playing with 8000 life points and not 4000 this year. As you can see, most of the rules are the same as last time. Now spread out and let the Battle City begin!« he finished and the helicopter flew away. Most of the duelists spread around the city. Yugi bid Judai farewell and told him that they'll talk later. Just as Yugi and his friends were about to leave a duelist blocked their path. He had short white hair, white eyebrows, a white trench coat and white jeans with a white shirt underneath the trench coat. He pointed at Bakura.

»You! I hear you use fiend type deck! Is that true?« he asked, his eyes narrowing

»Y...yes?« asked Bakura rather startled

»Then I challange you to a duel!« said the guy and readied his duel disk

»W...wait! Can you at least tell me your name?« asked Bakura while, he too readied his Duel Disk

»Swarga Loka.« he answered. Sho, Misawa and the rest of the group came to watch the duel.

»DUEL« they exclaimed. Both of them drew 5 cards

»I'll start.« said Swarga »Draw!« he drew another card. He smirked

»I put four cards face down and play my Magic card Pot Of Greed! It Allows me to draw 2 more cards!« he drew 2 cards.

»I summon a monster in face down defense position and end my turn!« he said

»Draw!« Bakura drew his card.

»I put one card face down and summon Opticlops (ATK:1800 DEF:1700) in attack position!« he said and Opticlops appeared on the field »Now, Opticlops, attack the face down monster!«

Opticlops did as it was ordered and attacked. The monster was not destroyed however and it turned out to be the Spirit of The Harp (ATK:800 DEF:2000) causing Ryou's life points to go to 7800. Ryou of course wasn't pleased and ended his turn. Swarga smirked

»Draw!« He checked his 3 cards in his hand. »I summon Warrior of Zera and play the field magic card, Sanctuary in the Sky!« Warrior of Zera (ATK:1600 DEF:1600) appeared and the feild changed into, what appeared to be, Heaven. Yugi finnaly understood

»He's playing with a Heaven deck. Be careful, Bakura.« he thought.

»Are you done?« asked Bakura, not impressed. Swarga laughed like a maniac

»Of course not! I sacrafice Warrior of Zera to special summon Archlord Zerato!« he said and Warrior of Zera was surrounded by bright, god-like energy and transformed into Archlord Zerato (ATK:2800 DEF:2300)

»A fiend like you can't stand up to my Heaven deck! All who use fiend and Hell cards, will suffer the wrath of God!« said Swarga and started laughing insanely. Bakura never really cared for religion or anything like that, but he never knew that religious people can be this obsessed (NOTE: I'm not trying to insult any religious people) Manjyome also didn't like his attitude since he himself was using some Hell cards like Chthonian Soldier, Chthonian Alliance and such cards and besides, he never liked God. Malik on the other hand was a little amused. He never saw normal Bakura duel and was interested in how he played. Swarga wasn't done and revealed one of his his face down cards to be Horn of Light.

»I activate the magic card, Horn Of Light! It boosts the defence power of any monster on the field by 800 points and I use it on my Spirit of the Harp!« Spirit Of the Harp's defence became 2800.. But Swarga wasn't gonna let Bakura's Opticlops stay on the field so he ordered his Archlord Zerato to attack Bakura's Opticlops, destroying it and causing Bakura's life pints to go to 6800. Bakura winced a bit

»Draw!« Bakura just drew Warrior of Zera as well. He smirked. Jounouchi noticed this.

»Yugi, is it just me or is Bakura smirking?« he asked. Yugi just smiled at him and said

»I guess the spirit of the ring still left something behind in Bakura, ne?«

Malik coulnd help it, but he found it funny. The calm, innocent, naive Ryou Bakura achieved the very Yami Bakura smirk.

»Heh, how ironic.« he muttered to himself.

Asuka and Fubuki were interested why Bakura was smirking so confidently

»Man, this duels is just great!« Judai couldn't contain himself anymore, so Sho, Manjyome and Kenzan had to calm him down.

»This duel is so exciting, I wish I was playing against them! Don't you Sho?« Judai asked Sho, who just satred in disbelief. Even though he was a Ra Yellow student, he couldn't battle someone like those two opposites: Bakura and Swarga. He heard so many romurs about Bakura. One was that he was closest out of all of Yugi's rivals (minus Kaiba and perhaps Malik) to winning against Yugi Motou, were it not for the legendary god card. Manjyome just muttered something that sounded like »Baka«

Bakura continued his play

»First, I activate the magic card Heavy Storm! I destroys all spell and trap Cards on the field!« he said and a wind storm blew the face down cards of Swrga and his horn of light, bringing Spirit of the Harp's defence back to 2000..

»Next, I play the field card, Pandemonium!« The field now transformed into what appeared to be some sort of Hell ritual shrine..

»Then, I summon Warrior of Zera onto the field! I'm Sure you're familiar with him.« Bakura said with a polite smile while Warrior of Zera (ATK:1600 DEF:1600) appeared on the field

»Now, I sacrafice my Warrior of Zera, to special summon Mazera Deville!« he added, continuing his play. Warrior of Zera was surrounded by Hellfire and transformed into Mazera Deville (ATK:2800 DEF:2300)

»Now, I put one card face down. Mazera Deville, attack the Spirit of the Harp!« it did as it was ordered and destroyed Spirit of the Harp. Yugi along with the others, was amazed.

»Didn't Bakura have a slightly diffrent deck?« asked Anzu

»Yeah, didn't he use the Destiny Board tactic against you, Yugi?« asked Honda. Yugi nodded

»Bakura changed his deck as you can see, but I don't know what kind of cards he has in it.« he said. »And now, its the ultimate clash between Heaven and Hell in this battle. I just hope Bakura wins.«

Anzu and the rest started to cheer Bakura on, while Malik already knew who was gonna win. He didn't know how, but he just knew and left without anyone noticing, going out to challange other duelists.

Gogandantes: Anyone know how to create a good YGO heaven deck? As you see, Swarga's deck is based on Heaven like cards. Also, I wonder how many people know what Swarga Loka means. Try and guess. Anyway R&R


End file.
